


Talent Swap AU for you guys, I guess

by sankiichu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Probably ooc, gonna add more tags later ig, haha rat prince, i guess, idk how to tag, ouma is ultimate prince, ouma still a stinky rat, saihara is ultimate yakuza, silly au me and my friend made, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sankiichu/pseuds/sankiichu
Summary: Curious rat prince and mysterious emo classmate who are both hopeless romantic idiots and pink girlfriends saving their asses.





	Talent Swap AU for you guys, I guess

**Author's Note:**

> After losing confidence and took a break from writing, I am back. :3c
> 
> Still with very low confidence and experience but shhh..

Kokichi Ouma, known as the Ultimate Prince, is loved by all, especially by his dear schoolmates!

He is one kind and humble prince. Smart and adorable. Everyone adores him for his actions and words!

Ouma's kingdom is unknown. He is pretty secretive about that subject. Not just that, he's also, very much, super duper, ultimately secretive about how his life is as a prince. 

He would try to hold his tears whenever he gets questions about it. Everyone gets all panicky when they start noticing his teary eyes.

And, as the adored little prince who has a good reputation and a respected individual, people has stopped questioning him about his kingdom.

But it's not like he dodges the questions just because he thinks people are too nosy and annoying about wanting to know how luxury his life is or anything! Nuh-uh, no way!

He love all his beloved subjects way too much to think that!

He has a great relationship with his classmates and they're too easy to fool. They would do most of his requests and orders from time to time.

But they aren't too boring, they have the best reactions when they fall for his pranks too!

Too bad no one suspects him for them, which is the part he finds disappointing.

Though, he keeps hearing about these rumours about this Ultimate Yakuza. Now that he realized it, there is always two empty seats, one for that girl, Akamatsu and one which hasn't been attended at all.

He's a sucker for mysteries as he considers himself mysterious, so tried asking his classmates who it is but only to get different and unbelievable stories about this guy. But the only thing consistent was the name.

It's Shuichi Saihara, apparently!

None of them has never talked to him personally, it seems. 

Well, except for Miu Iruma, Kaede Akamatsu, and Rantaro Amami.

Kaede Akamatsu is the Ultimate Swordswoman, she's a close friend to him. Well, she is also his personal hitwoman and bodyguard. They always stick together most of the times.

Miu Iruma is just good-for-nothing, ignorant pig who possesses the role of the Ultimate Fashionista and surprisingly, Akamatsu's girlfriend. Which lead her to be Saihara's acquaintance.

And lastly, Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate Blacksmith. He had nothing much is to say except that he had a few conversations with him when he has got hired by the Saihara Clan to make them a few blade weapons. Akamatsu was the one who helped him get the job.

Ouma swore he saw fear and melancholy fill in Amami's eyes when he shared that story to the small prince, or just talking about Saihara in particular.

Now he was surely interested meeting this Saihara guy.

He asked Amami if he can tell him where he would usually hang out and where he lives, but he refused to do so.

And he quote, "I'm sorry, but I'm not too close with him or any of the family members, and I'll totally get assassinated if I leak out any information to anyone else regarding their place." and he unquote.

Seems fair?

Ouma has met Akamatsu and had small chit-chats with her. Only for a couple of times as she's not always around. Doing her bodyguard job for Saihara, probably.

That leaves to one option.

One.

Option.

Is he really gonna have to talk to such obnoxious and vulgar pig to meet some guy who he has no guarantee that he is worth meeting?

Yes, apparently.

He looks around the room. Iruma wasn't in sight.

Wow, she has a nerve to not be around when he's actually considering to talk to such lowlife like her! He'll just think of a great prank on her then.

As Ouma thinking what kind of prank he'd do, and everyone else doing their thing that he didn't bothered to get involved with, a loud thud that came from the door got everyone's attention in the room almost instantly.

It seems that the door was slammed open by a guy who appears to be someone Ouma has never seen before!

Raven hair, grey-golden eyes, pretty eyelashes, some patches here and there. Oh la la, a bad boy!

The whole class stays silent as the atmosphere grows heavy. The pretty boy had been looking down for a while now, like he was waiting for hell knows what.

Another minutes of intimidating and awkward silence, he finally raised his head! He was glaring though. Which made everyone immediately avert eye contact with him.

It made something click inside Ouma's mind.

"Akamatsu?" He asked.

Ah, so he was looking for her. Ouma swore his voice was trembling.

Everyone looked at one another then shook their head. Pretty boy looked down then nodded in response, he slammed the door close. A loud thud echoing through the classroom, again.

Man, he needs to chill.

The class goes back to their own business. Ouma sharpens his focus on everyone's voices.

"Aaahh, he really gives me goosebumps..."

"Sometimes, I really wanna know what's going on his head..."

"The way he looked at us..."

Ouma snaps his fingers. 

Checkmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the fact that they’re both heirs lolololol


End file.
